Sins of our past: Lust and Envy
by Krazy4Kirino
Summary: Join the cast of MHA and a small handful of my OC's as they are tossed into the mix and attempt to uncover the secrets behind an encroaching threat that has plagued humanity since the very beginning. OC main character. Pairings to be announced, but Deku X Uraraka for sure, will update as we go along. The story begins after the All Might vs All For One battle just before the dorms.
1. The new Kids

A sliding mechanical door opened up, leading to a small detaining room that had half of the area split with a glass wall. A couple chairs and a small table are on one side of the glass, and on the other was the recently captured and defeated All for One. A skeletal form All Might stepped inside the room, joined by his close friend Detective Tsukauchi.

"You've got fifteen minutes All Might, keep your eyes on the clock," One of the security guards outside of the doors told him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, his eyes glued to the glass wall dividing the room. All for one was restrained in a chair, a breathing tube hooked up to his mouth. Many surveillance cameras lined the room, detecting every movement, and reading every thought. The two pull out a chair and take a seat, the detective placing his clipboard on the table. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and pressed it against the paper, glancing over to All Might as he did so.

"Visiting so soon?" All for one chuckled from his chair. His body hadn't quite recovered yet, resulting in the laughter turning into a coughing fit. All Might waited for his coughing to settle before he started to speak.

"While you were unconscious and being transported to this facility, we had some tests run on you. We are trying to determine if there was any way of giving back any of the quirks you stole. So far we're all in agreement for slicing you open and finding out." His stare remained unmoved as he peered through the glass.

"Please, spare me the threats. Such gruesomeness isn't becoming of you, you know? Perhaps it's time to let you're grudge against me go. Pride won't get you very far anymore. Your light has died out, the same as mine. Now it's up to our successors to carry on our wishes." All Might interlaced his fingers and rested them on his lap, finally moving his gaze up towards the ceiling.

"Our successors huh?" He muttered quietly. "Why would somebody like you want a successor? Somebody who's so full of himself, the thought of them wanting anybody else to even attempt the things they themselves have done… now that is unbecoming of you, you know?" The tension rose as he threw his words back at him. All for One didn't break his composure though, he remained calm.

"Greed perhaps?" He stopped and chuckled again. "No, it's more than that. Just as you want to pass your torch on to the next holder, as do I. The brighter the light on the torch, the thicker the darkness that lies beneath of it. The torch either reaches the pit, lighting it up for all to see and vanquishing all darkness in the world… or the torch falls, and the world becomes shrouded in the black of night." A brief moment of silence passed between them as All Might adjusted his posture, leaning forward in his chair and narrowing his eyes back on All for One.

"Where is Tomura Shigaraki?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I haven't a clue. Unlike yours, my bird has left the nest and is ready to fly on his own. He has the knowledge that he needs to carry out my vision. The pieces are already in place, now he just needs to guide them to the correct places on the board." Beginning to get frustrated, All Might clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

"You think this is a game?!" He let out in an outburst.

"Of course not; do you take me as a fool? You should know by now that I'm a very careful planner. My Lust for victory should be taken much more seriously than a simple game. You of all people should know that." A smile formed on his mouth, his devious look easy to spot even beneath his breathing mask.

"Calm down Toshinori, don't let him get to you," Detective Tsukauchi whispered over to him. He took a deep breath in, exhaling a few moments later. A state of collectiveness overcame in once more as he dived back into questions.

"Even you must understand that each and every one of us will do everything in our power to make sure any vision you have won't come to pass. We will find Tomura Shigaraki, and we will extinguish the league of villains once and for all."

"I understand that you may certainly try. Not even I know just how far Shigaraki is willing to go to fulfill his ultimate goal. I Envy him for the fact that he will be able to see your fall from glory first hand, all while I rot away down in this chamber."

"You praise him too much. Judging by his actions so far, I only give it a short time before he is captured."

"I don't think you praise him enough. But you will soon learn, as will everybody else. Your Hero society is on the brink of collapse, being consumed by the Gluttony of your own actions. People are being rallied all around, some of them for good, some of them for evil. I can hear their cries, and it's only a matter of time before they rebel against the very thing they fight for."

"3 minutes remaining All Might," The voice of the security guard came through the speaker that was in the corner closest to the door. All Might looked to the speaker and then over to Tsukauchi. He had been recording their entire conversation on paper so that they could review it later.

"Our time remaining is running short, All for One." He tilted his head over to the glass, a serious look overcoming him.

"Oh? That's too bad, I was enjoying the company for once." With a low tone and a very stern voice, All Might leaned in and spoke to him.

"Give up Tomura's location, and I can assure you that his punishment will be far less severe than yours." All for One laughed heavily, stirring up another coughing fit.

"Are you trying to bargain the future of the boy with me? You really are becoming desperate without your powers. It's actually pathetic. His Wrath with reign down upon this forsaken society, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Time's up." The voice came across the system once again and the security doors opened. Tsukauchi stood from his seat, walking over to the exit, pausing once he got there to wait for All Might who was slowly starting to stand.

"That time already huh? Well, I must say I appreciate your visit. I feel like a Sloth in here… doing nothing but sleeping all day. With guns watching my every move, attempting to do anything else but that is dangerous." All Might kept his stern gaze for a moment before moving to leave the room. Just as they had stepped through the exit, a very low toned, demonic like laughter echoed in the air around them. All heads were raised, scanning around to find the source. All Might looked back to the room he was just in, catching a glimpse of a very satisfied looking smile on All for One's face as well as a brief shine of light reflecting off the glass just before the doors closed.

"What was that sound?" Tsukauchi asked, still looking around.

"It was probably just All for One laughing to himself. Don't worry too much about it, if he even thinks about breaking free he'll get enough volts blasted into him to fry him unconscious," The guard replied. All Might and Tsukauchi looked to each other, but decided to dismiss the issue.

"We should get going, Tsukauchi. I'm sure you're wanted back at the station," All Might put a friendly smile across his face, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. The detective sighed but ended up smiling as well.

"I'm sure you're right. Besides, I'm sure you're busy as well. Aren't the kids getting moved into the dorms tomorrow?" All Might froze in his place for a moment before bringing his fist up to his head and playfully knocking on it a few times.

"Ahh that's right! I completely forgot about that. I've got a meeting to go to this evening as well. Thanks for the reminder Tsukauchi! I'd be a mess without you keeping me in check! Ahaha!" He gave him a few more pats on the shoulder, laughing as he did so, spurts of blood occasionally coming out from laughing too hard. Even though he had a smile on his face, and laughter in his voice, he still couldn't help but think about that eerie sounding laugh. He wasn't sure what, but something definitely seemed off about it.

Making their way back to entrance of the building, they stepped out onto the street where they had a vehicle parked out front that was awaiting their return.

"Would you like us to drop you off at the Academy on the way back?" Tsukauchi offered, opening up the door and motioning him to get inside.

"That would be wonderful; thank you Tsukauchi," He replied with a small bow. The detective dismissed his bow by waving his hands.

"Stop that. You and I go way back, no need to be so formal. Besides, it's basically on the way back to the station." All Might smiled and gave him a thumbs up as a response. He spent the rest of the trip back pondering his own thoughts, replaying his conversation with All for One, wondering if there was something more he should have said to try and get some answers from him.

His thoughts trailed off as they approached the front gates to the academy. Black metal gates that stood nearly twelve feet tall wrapped around the school, the top of each gate having a motion detector. All Might said his goodbyes to his friend and then proceeded to head to his dorm room that was on campus. He changed out of his hero costume and into his teaching suit before making his way over to the main building where his meeting would be held. He walked through the halls of the empty school until he arrived at the meeting room. He stepped inside the room, and closed the door behind him, taking a seat in one of the office chairs around a table. A few moments later, the meeting began.

As the conference was coming to a close, a passionate and kind voice spoke up, "That is my plan. I hope you will all come to agree with me, that this is the best course of action for both us as a school, and for the students." Sitting around a U shaped table were a handful of teachers and pro heroes. On one side was All Might, and beside him was the current teacher of class 1-A, Eraser Head. On the opposite side were pro hero Present Mic, and pro hero Midnight. Seated at the middle of the table was the small ratfolk individual who was currently speaking to the rest of them, Principal Nezu.

"YOOOO! So let me get this straight," Present Mic said, leaning back in his chair and snapping his fingers. "You want to expand the current roster of the already problematic classes 1-A and 1-B by transferring some students from other courses and schools?" The small mouse nodded in response.

"Yes, that is correct-" just as he was finishing, Present Mic slammed stood from his chair and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Absolutely not! What good would come from that? Those students are already being prioritized as targets from the League of Villains, increasing their numbers would only make things worse you see!" The woman sitting next to him stood from her chair as well, placing her hands calmly on the table.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Present Mic on this. Will all due respect, expanding their roster would be a terrible decision. The school's image is already at an all-time low, if one more incident happens like the last one, we could lose our reputation forever." Principal Nezu closed his eyes and took a sip from his small coffee mug, letting out a sigh as he placed it back on the table.

"I understand your concerns," He replied, pausing for a moment. Sadness became present in his tone of voice as he spoke, but it quickly changed back to normal. "And I don't expect any of you to agree without having a good reason. We will have completed building the dorms on campus tomorrow, which is already going to improve the security of this school and the safety of the students. The fence around the campus is being improved, as well as motion detectors around the perimeter. We're also planning on bringing in over a dozen new teachers at the end of summer break as well-" He was cut short again by another outburst from Present Mic.

"As much as nobody at this table wants to admit it, we haven't been able to stop the League of Villains at all. Each time they've attacked us, they've gotten exactly what they wanted, regardless if their plans failed. We can tighten up security all we want, but if we can't **guarantee **the safety of our students, then the public isn't going to care."

A moment of realization passed through the current teacher of class 1-A's head as he closed his eyes and thought to himself, "_I see… so this is your real plan. You've always been crafty, Nezu._" He opened his eyes and looked to the other two teachers across the table, motioning them to sit back down. "I will support this plan." He spoke boldly in his low toned voice. He got very confused looks from the other teachers, but he did notice a slight smile appear on the principal's face for a split second.

"Eraser head..?" The two that opposed the idea mumbled in unison.

"I will agree to it as well," All Might added, speaking up for the first time. He sat in his skeletal form, with his fingers interlaced and his chin resting on the bridge of his hands, staring down at the table.

"You too All Might?!" They shouted in unison again.

"I have a duty to fulfill to these...no, to** my** students. To each individual at this school, and to every person who has ever followed me, I owe them an apology. Words could never express how thankful that I am for all the support they've given, or how sorry I am that I had been deceiving them for so long. Perhaps though, through my actions, I can repay a partial debt I owe to society." He stood from his chair, his body growing into his muscle form. "I will teach as many kids as you will allow me to. No matter how much by body restrains me; my mind has the knowledge to help grow these kids into fine young heroes," He paused to look at his hands, which already had fumes coming from them. "All Might is not beaten, and neither is this school. We will push past our expectations. We will go beyond," Another slight pause as his body poofed back into its skeletal figure. "Plus Ultra." He had a burning fire in his eyes as he clenched his first, taking a seat again after a few seconds.

Silence overcame them for a moment, each of them soaking in All Might's speech.

"Very well," Midnight spoke up softly, her arms folded across her chest. "I shall support your plan. If both All Might and Eraser Head approve, then perhaps there is something in motion that I haven't come to realize yet." Present Mic made a tsk sound, but he nodded his head nonetheless.

"Thank you, all of you. Your trust will not be misplaced. That is my vow as your principal, and as your friend." He placed a paw over his heart as he spoke, giving a polite bow after he was done speaking. "You are all dismissed. Eraser Head, the dorms should be done tomorrow, could you please meet with your class in the afternoon and discuss the rules, as well as inform them of their new incoming classmates?"

"I'll take care of it," He replied, already zipped up in his sleeping bag. He hopped out of the room and disappeared into the hallway. Midnight and Present Mic both gave a bow to the Principal before taking their leave as well. After they left, All Might was the only one left along with Nezu. He was staring at his hand that was still balled into a fist and had smoke coming from it.

Principal Nezu walked across the table over to All Might and nudged his fist with his foot. All Might looked up, but Nezu wasn't looking at him, instead he was looking out the window where the dorms were being built. A huge smile was across the Principal's face.

"You've been the symbol of peace for a very long time. You may not see it yet, but you've evolved into something much greater than that." All Might's jaw hung open as he stood from his seat and approached the window, pressing his hands on the glass. He tilted his head downwards, a small stream of water leaking from his eye and dripping onto the floor. Right before the paths split off to go to different dorms, there was a marble statue erected of All Might in his costume. He had his arms open on each side, as if welcoming any and all people to the world. Of course the statue had a smile on its face, and across the bottom of the statue was a plaque.

'It is fine now. Why? Because WE are here!'

My Hero Academia

The following morning had arrived and Shota Aizawa, better known as Eraser Head, had gathered his class in front of their dorm.

"That should cover the rules. Moving on, the next thing we will be going over is the addition of your new classmates. As I'm sure most of you are aware, last night we sent out notifications that we would be expanding our class, and class 1-B. These new students will be joining us before summer break ends, so please welcome them. Try to play nice, I'm looking at you Bakugo," Eraser head glared, his intimidating aura weighing down over the explosive maniac. The class erupted into a laughing fit for a few moments as smoke started to come out of Bakugo's ears, and his eyes shifted into his signature pissed off look.

"What the hell are you targeting me for?!" He shouted back, his hand clenched into a fist with small explosions coming from inside his palm. After the laughter calmed down, Aizawa turned to walk into the dorms, motioning his class to follow him.

"The first floor will be the common area. This is where the baths, kitchen, and laundry rooms will be. Starting on the second floor is where your rooms are. The stuff you requested to be transferred here should already be in your assigned rooms. Girls are on the right, boys are on the left. Make sure we don't have any incidents, understood?" There was a red, menacing twinkle in his eye as he looked over his shoulder towards Mineta. He sheepishly backed away and sucked in the drool that was hanging over his mouth.

"Y-yes sir!" He replied, straightening his body and giving a salute.

"I'll leave you to it then. A couple of the transferring students should be arriving later this evening, keep an eye out for them. I'll stop in later on to check on all of you. Classes will plan to start in three days, make sure you're ready. Until then, all school facilities are open and available; just get a permission slip to use them first. Enjoy the rest of your break," He ended his sentence by zipping himself back up in his sleeping bag and falling over on the ground, rolling out the entrance doors and back to the school building. The students all let out a sigh, but then their expressions turned to excitement as they all split to find their rooms.

A few hours went by at the dorms as everybody got settled in. Most of them had gathered on the first floor, sitting in the living room on the various couches and chairs. They were exchanging jokes and stories, actually getting to enjoy their lives as if they were normal teenagers.

There conversations came to a stop though when they heard the sound of the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Mineta shouted as he raced towards the front door. "_I can't wait! It's probably a beautiful girl! What cup size will she have? Will she be wearing her casual clothes? Will her skin be soft? Ahhh I can't wa-_" his thoughts came to a stop as he opened the door, revealing a thin young looking boy. He was dressed in the U.A. school uniform and had a suitcase in his hand.

"Hello-" He stopped as the boy who answered the door collapsed onto the floor in a puddle of tears.

"_WHY?!_" The thought passed through his mind as Shoji moved over and started rolling Mineta away from the door with some of his free hands and forming a mouth with another.

"Sorry about that… you must be one of the new students. My name is Mezo Shoji." The mouth on his arm formed into a smile. It was comforting yet very creepy. The new kid laughed slightly as he stepped inside. He had short brown hair that was combed inward creating a spike at the tip of his head. He had a set of amber colored eyes and stood about 5'8 with a thin body figure.

"Nice to meet you," He paused and bowed before continuing, "My name is Zatoshi Hiragi. I've just transferred from one of the surrounding schools; hopefully I won't cause you any trouble." At this time a small group of students had approached the doors, wanting to greet the new kid as well. The group was made up of Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Iida, Kaminari, and Kirishima.

"It's strange being in the same room as all of you, you're all so popular already," Hiragi chuckled. He introduced himself to the group, and they did the same before leading him back to where the others were.

"Everyone, this is Zatoshi Hiragi. He's one of the transfer students," Midoriya spoke up, introducing him to the class. They all exchanged greetings one by one, even Bakugo managed to give out his name without creating a fuss.

"Is it just you from your school then? Or do you know if anybody else is coming?" Midoriya asked him. He pondered the question, sadness overcoming him for a brief moment, but he quickly shook it off and replied,

"My sister is with me as well. She's still going through the registration, but she should be here in a few minutes." At his reply a majority of the male ears that were in the room twitched. Mineta was filled with life once again as he rushed up and grabbed onto his leg, his eyes twinkling and a slab of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Is she pretty? Does she have a boyfriend? How big are her boobs?" Mineta started firing off questions but was quickly silenced by a quick chop to the back of the head delivered by Iida.

"As class representative I must apologize for Mineta-kun's behavior! Please forgive us and note that not everybody is as perverted as he is!" Iida was chopping his arm through the air as he spoke, each one connecting onto Mineta's head. Hiragi laughed and waved his arms,

"No, it's okay. We had somebody like that back in my old classroom as well. Anyway, her name is Delilah Hanan, but prefers to be called by her first name. She's pretty hard to miss, due to her quirk she has a flower growing out of her head." Before he could reply, Midoriya had his head shoved out of the way as Bakugo cut through the crowd, a crazed look in his eye. He was making small explosions in his hands as he approached Hiragi.

"Speaking of quirks, what are yours?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, I don't really think it's fair of me to give you any details about Delilah, but I don't mind telling you my quirk. It's not all that impressive, but well… you see… it would probably be easier to show you," He replied, slightly fumbling around with his words at the end. "Would it be okay if I put my things in my room first?" He asked sheepishly holding up his suitcase. Bakugo made a tsk noise as he tucked his hands in his pockets and moved back over to the couch. Iida immediately rushed over behind him and put a chop on his head too.

"As class representative I must apologize for Bakugo-kun's behavior as well!" Bakugo reached behind his head and flipped Iida over the couch, his eyes bending sideways as they became induced in rage.

"Don't chop me, Glasses!" He shouted, puffs of smoke coming off his head. Everybody chuckled as they watched the scene unfold.

"I think they have you marked to stay on floor 4 Hiragi-kun. If you take the stairs from over there up to the fourth floor you should find the room with your name on it," Midoriya advised, pointing his finger over to the stairs.

"Thanks, Midoriya-kun," Hiragi replied, making his way over to the stairs. Following the instructions was simple enough, and he easily found his room. He was in the room right next to Todoroki. He walked inside and placed his luggage next to his bed, taking a moment to change out of his school outfit and into a more casual one. He tossed on a gray t-shirt, complimented with a blue hoodie and a pair of cargo shorts. He took a moment to look over to the small desk that was placed near the window. Standing next to it was a tall mirror, and that's where his stare was fixated. He looked at his reflection, and it felt like his reflection was looking back. He took a deep breath in before exhaling slowly.

After getting his things situated, he exited his room and rejoined his new classmates downstairs. They were all chatting amongst themselves, some of them still standing, and some sitting on the couches.

"Welcome back Hiragi-kun!" Midoriya waved and greeted him. He was currently standing in a group with Iida and Uraraka. Hiragi waved back and moved over to approach them. He spent a few minutes chatting with them before a hand was placed down on his shoulder. Bakugo had moved over behind him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Oi, you never answered me about your quirk," He stated. Hiragi smirked, turning around to face him.

"Oh yeah, that's true. I'd be happy to show you, but we should probably step outside first," Hiragi replied with a chuckle. Bakugo grunted but agreed to following him. "You're all more than welcome to observe if you would like." He looked to the rest of the class, inviting them to tag along. All of them seemed interested, hoping up off of their seats and following behind him as he led them outside, just in front of the dorms. He took a few steps away from Bakugo and then turned to face him.

"Alright Bakugo-kun," He paused and beat his hand off of his chest a couple times. "Hit me. Don't hold back either, hit me like you would hit a villain." Everybody had a look of surprise cross their faces. Some exchanged glances with one another, wondering if this would be a good idea. Bakugo put a wild smile on his face as he held up his fist, small puffs of explosions detonating in his palm. Iida was about to step forward to stop him, but Bakugo was too fast. He pushed himself forward by creating a tiny explosion from his heel. He dashed across the grass and delivered a punch right into the gut of Hiragi. The impact made some spit come flying out of his mouth, as well as a groan of pain. Bakugo removed his fist and placed his hand into his pocket, watching to see what was going to happen. The painful wince quickly faded away as a brief sonar like energy wave covered Hiragi's body from top to bottom. It had a green tint to it, appearing as if he was being scanned digitally. The class's eyes widened, unsure of what had just happened.

Hiragi had returned back to normal; then in an instant, he vanished from his previous spot, dashing over to Bakugo with his fist drawn backwards. He stopped his punch just before it would have crashed into Bakugo's gut, but the force from the strike still blew past him. His hair waved furiously in the wind, his clothes billowing as well. Bakugo moved his eyes slightly downward and looked at Hiragi, who was looking back at him. The same smile that he had earlier came back across his face, but it was even larger this time.

"Another insect to crush," Bakugo muttered, balling his hand back into a fist and adrenaline pumping through his body.

"What happened just now Hiragi-Kun?" Midoriya asked with wide eyes. He had his notebook out as well as a pencil, ready and eager to take notes. Hiragi regained his posture with a sly smile on his face.

"My quirk is called Redistribution. After taking damage from an attack, my body absorbs the energy and allows me to redistribute across my being however I like. Usually I use it to heal myself back to normal, and then anything left over gives me a brief power boost." Midoriya rapidly nodded his head as he wrote into his book.

"A quirk like that sounds really strong. Is there a limit to it? I feel like it would require a lot of endurance training. Running perhaps? Or something more like boxing? Ah! Like a punching bag! Yes of course, that makes sense. It must have a limit on it…" He continued off into one of his iconic rambling sessions, his words becoming lost by the rapid movement of his lips. Everybody shared a brief moment of laughter before a new voice emerged and grabbed their attention.

"It hasn't even been a day and you're already getting into fights…" A shy and timid voice spoke from down the road. Walking towards them was a slender young woman with long blonde hair and a yellow flower springing from her head. She had her luggage hanging in front of her as she was grabbing onto it with both hands. She was dressed in the academy uniform and had light pinked eyes that glistened in the sunlight. Hiragi laughed and ran over to her, placing his hand on her head and messing with her hair. A playful smile crossed his face as she swatted his hand away, puffing her cheek out as she did so.

"I'm not fighting, I'm making friends!" He responded, his eyes turning over his shoulder to look at the rest of their new class. Most of them waved at her, and some of the guys quickly rushed up to her side, hearts beating from their eyes.

"You didn't say she was so cute Hiragi-kun!" Kirishima, Kaminari, and Mineta all shouted in unison as they swarmed around them. A blush line came across her nose and her face quickly became red. The flower that was coming from her head also changed color as well, going from yellow to pink. The guys could feel their bodies shrinking as a looming protective aura came towering over Delilah, Hiragi's eyes staring daggers into each of them. A swat of a long tongue came flying across the outskirts, smacking each of the boys in the back of the head before retracting to its owner. A girl with long green hair stood in the crowd, her tongue poking out of her lips and a finger resting on the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you Tsuyu," Another one of the girls spoke up, patting her friend on the shoulder. She had her black hair pulled back into a unique ponytail and a sincere smile on her face. Tsuyu, Momo, and Uraraka shoved the boys out of the way and approached the new girl.

"You must be Delilah-chan!" Momo greeted her with a polite bow. Delilah was still frozen from the earlier comment, and was completely zoned out. Hiragi bumped her with his elbow, bringing her back to reality. Even more flustered than before, she began rapidly bowing in an apologetic fashion.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Delilah yes is me! I mean, Delilah I am! Uh no that's not right either…" Her body was trembling with nerves as she started bowing even faster. Hiragi reached his hand out and gently chopped her on the back of the head.

"Relax," was all he said to her. There was a very brief moment of silence as she recomposed herself, taking a deep breath in and out.

"My name is Delilah Hanan, it's nice to meet all of you!" She flashed a smile towards the crowd. Hiragi assisted with the introductions before they all started to head back inside. On the way back in, a small rock on the path caused Delilah to lose her balance and stumble forward. A hand reached out and grabbed onto her arm before she could fall though, and pulled her back upwards on her feet. She turned around, assuming that Hiragi was the one who had prevented her fall, but a different face was in front of her. His hair was split down the middle, half of it white, and the other half red.

"Watch your step," He warned her. After pulling her back to her feet he tucked his hand back into his pocket, looking into her eyes for a moment. After processing what had just happened, Delilah's face turned red once again. This time a barrage of seeds came flying out from her heels, propelling her forward and into the dorm. Todoroki followed her movement with his eyes, a puzzled look on his face. Hiragi burst out into a fit of laughter at the display before walking over to him to explain what had happened.

"Oh man, I haven't seen that happen in years!" He laughed, water running down the corner of his eyes, "I forgot to mention it earlier, but she's extremely shy around guys and gets flustered very easily. Convincing her to stay in a Co-ed dorm was probably the hardest thing anybody has ever had to do. Once she gets to know you though it's not so bad, it just takes a little bit." Todoroki stood dumbfounded, the events of the previous scene playing through his mind. He looked down to the ground, a few seeds resting on top of his shoes. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," He playfully smacked Todoroki on the shoulder as he ran past him and into the dorm. His sister had face planted into the far side of the wall and was currently lying on the floor, her eyes spinning with dizzy circles. Hiragi rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"You alright?" He asked, still fighting back his laughter. She shook her head and with his help, stood back to her feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," She answered in a sheepish voice. A crowd of students had gathered around her, also wanting to make sure she was fine. She turned to face everybody and bowed her head, her voice still shy and timid. "S-sorry to make you worry. You see, my quirk lets me create various forms of plants, but they're controlled by my emotions... so when I get flustered it becomes unstable and I end up firing things off like a machine gun," She brought up her arms and buried her face into the sleeves of her shirt.

"Don't worry about it Delilah-chan, That's actually kind of cute! I'm sure it's been a long day for you and Hiragi-kun. Transferring to a new school out of the blue can be tough," Uraraka spoke up with her cheerful voice. A light sigh came from Delilah as she straightened herself back out and relaxed a little.

"Yeah... We had to travel a few hours to get here, plus go through all the paperwork and stuff too."

"Would you like help setting up your room? I'm sure us girls would be more than happy to help!" Uraraka smiled at her. A childlike grin came across Delilah's face as she nodded her head. Uraraka grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the circle of girls, and after a few minutes she was lead upstairs and to her room. Mineta, Kirishima, and Kaminari all watched as they walked away, appreciating each sway of their hips as they walked along. Their pleasant feelings were crushed quickly though as Hiragi came up behind the two taller ones and put his arms around them, putting them in a headlock and pulling them inward, a big smile across his face.

"I can't wait to go to school with you guys! It would sure be unfortunate if you met an untimely demise because of perverted reasons wouldn't it?" He exclaimed with excitement, squeezing even harder around them.

"W-w-w-wouldn't dream of it!"

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" They both replied at the same time. Mineta had tried to slowly sneak away, his eyes trembling, but he was stopped when he felt Hiragi's glare move to him. The piercing glare froze him in his tracks as he brought his hand up to his head like he was about to give a salute.

"N-n-n-no problems here! Just a casual student acting as a background character!" He muttered. His arms were tucked at his sides all prim and proper and he started marching away and over to the couches.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement! I look forward to this coming year with all of you!" Hiragi told them. Some of the other boys that were left downstairs laughed at the display, some of them could care less. Bakugo made a tsk sound as he tucked his hands in his pockets and walked off towards the stairs, making his way back to his room.

"Bakugo-kun!" Iida spoke up as he appeared right next to him, causing Bakugo's hair to stand up like a cat.

"Don't freaking pop up out of nowhere you side character!" He hollered back.

"Don't forget that Aizawa-sensei will be visiting this evening! Please make sure you're present! And stop calling people side characters!" A vein popped out from Bakugo's forehead and started twitching as he pushed his way through Iida and back up to his room.

"He's got quite the temper doesn't he?" Hiragi said aloud but in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, Kaachan has always been like that though. Despite his tone of voice and what he says, he truly does mean well. His drive to become a hero is probably greater than any of ours," Midoriya replied.

"I see… well, working alongside him will be interesting then. That goes for all of you guys as well, I'm curious to see your quirks in action!"

"Same! Let's do our best!" Midoriya offered out his fist as he looked to Hiragi. He returned the fist bump before heading towards the stairs as well.

"It's been a long day. I think I'm going to try and take a nap before the meeting tonight, if that's alright with you guys." They all nodded their heads in response. He waved a brief goodbye to them as he ascended the stairs, making his way to his room.

Once inside, he shut the door behind him and plopped down onto his bed. His eyes became heavy with tiredness and they slowly started to close.

"_Not going to introduce me as well? How cruel,_" A voice echoed through Hiragi's mind. The voice was a low toned distorted version of his own. Hiragi quickly opened his eyes and shot up from his bed, his heart beating faster and faster as he took rapid breaths.

"_You can't suppress me forever. As your power grows, so does mine._" Hiragi reached for the right side of his collarbone, a burning sensation passing through the area. It felt like his blood was on fire as he stood from his bed and removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor as he desperately looked at himself in the mirror. In his reflection he saw that one of his eyes had briefly changed into a much darker red color before turning back into amber.

As the pain slowly started to subside, he removed his hand from the top of his shoulder, and looked at his birthmark. There was a strange tattoo like symbol that was etched into his skin. It was in the shape of a V but the top of it branched out a little farther from the sides, curving into more of a horn. A few smaller thorn like shapes sprouted from the upper and lower ends of the V. In the space in between the top lines, was a small diamond shaped mark, the top left corner of it chipped slightly.

With the moment now over, he moved across his room and picked his shirt up off the ground, tossing it back on. He went back to his bed, lying his body down once more. He spent quite some time thinking to himself before exhaustion finally caught back up with him. He closed his eyes once more, and drifted off into a slumber.

*AN*

The cover image of the story is of Hiragi and Delilah in their hero costumes! (More of that next chapter ;) Art is done by a good friend of mine MakaKitten.

I'm a slow going writer, mainly just hard to find time but i will try to stay consistent with updates as best I can.

Feel free to drop a review and share your thoughts, feedback is always appreciated!

If you have any questions also feel free to either PM me or just leave it as a review and i'll address it at the end of the next chapter.

Thanks you so much for reading!


	2. Tag team battles

Some time had passed since Hiragi had fallen asleep and he was now waking up to join the others downstairs where everybody had already gathered for the meeting with Aizawa. He groggily walked down the steps, still brushing some tiredness out of his eyes.

"There you are sleepy head," Delilah greeted in a quiet voice.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm- what's that on your face?" He asked abruptly, noticing that she had a small brown stain just underneath the blush of her cheek. Delilah reached and touched her face, examining the substance in question. She pulled a tiny blob out of the mark and then put her finger in her mouth.

"It's just some chocolate; while you were napping some of the other girls and I decided to do some baking. Uraraka-chan, and I made brownies and just finished up a little while ago. I volunteered to do the dishes so I must have gotten carried away with the time and didn't notice…" Hiragi sighed as he watched her struggle trying to remove the smudge. He briefly licked the tip of his thumb as he walked over to her. He tilted her chin up with one hand and with the other he wiped away the chocolate, getting a pouty reaction from his sister.

"I- I can take care of myself you know!" She lightly swatted his hand away with a blush of embarrassment.

"Ahhh! Watching you two makes me want a sibling of my own!" The lively and chipper voice of Uraraka chimed in. She approached them with a tray of brownies, or what was left of them at least. Hiragi made an annoying grunt, noticing that she had a chocolate splotch on her face in the same place as Delilah.

"Have none of you even looked in a mirror?" He licked his thumb again and walked up to her, removing the smudge from her face as well. Uraraka's hands started to shake with nerves as her face lit up. The tray floated out of her hands and flew quickly up towards the ceiling, crashing and sticking to it.

"That's what it's like to have a brother…" Delilah giggled, moving her hand up to her mouth to try and contain herself. Hiragi watched the tray float through the air for a moment before turning back to the white-eyed Uraraka.

"What's the matter Ochaco-chan?" Another voice croaked in. Tsuyu walked up behind her, noticing the floating object as well.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all is the matter!" She responded, waving her hands all about like a mad woman.

"Did you do something inappropriate Hiragi-kun?" She tilted her head while bringing her finger to the corner of her mouth, her tongue just barely poking out of the opposite side of her lips. This got a reaction out of Hiragi, his face turning red as he too joined in with Uraraka in waving his hands around.

"N-no! Nothing like that happened!" He shouted with panic in his voice.

"Did somebody say inappropriate?" Mineta spoke up, his head peaking above the armrest of the sofa. He had a creeper look going across his face that was complimented by a series of dark lines that enhanced that point.

"Day one and you're already making questionable choices I see," Another new voice joined. The low toned and carefree voice of Aizawa grabbed everybody's attention. He had just entered through the front door of the dorms and was closing it behind him. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he approached the mass of students. After a brief moment of laughter, the class gathered themselves into a small group in front of him.

"Okay, because I'm on a time schedule I'm going to make this quick and to the point. We will be temporarily opening up Grounds Alpha and Beta to the students of the hero course for the remainder of the summer break. Over the next few days we'll be holding a series of team building exercises for various reasons that I'll touch on later. It is summer break still so these courses will be optional, but I encourage you all to enroll. If you're interested, the first training will start in about an hour at Ground Beta. You have permission to enter the school and grab your costumes if you plan on arriving. That's all." Just as he finished up speaking and was turning to leave, the tray of brownies had finally come unstuck from the ceiling and was falling back down. One of the brownies flew off of the tray and bounced off of his face before dropping to the ground. Some of the students gasped and were preparing for the worst, and some of them were biting onto their lips to prevent themselves from bursting out into a fit of laughter. Aizawa stood in place for a moment, taking his finger and swiping away the chocolate, putting his finger in his mouth afterwards.

"Not bad, could use a bit more chocolate though," He muttered, completely unfazed. He stepped out of the dorms and shut the door behind him, leaving the students in a brief moment of silence. That faded quickly though as those who were holding back finally let loose and started laughing, and others moved rapidly to prepare for the training. After finishing his laughing fit Hiragi looked over to Delilah, curious if she was going to attend.

"So, what do you think? Want to participate?" He asked her. She sheepishly nodded her head, bringing her hands to her chest and pumping them so they were just underneath her chin.

"Of course!" There was a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke.

"Are you actually interested in the training, or do you just want to try on your costume?" Hiragi leaned in and narrowed his eyes at her. She moved one of her hands to the back of her head and laughed slyly. Hiragi sighed with a smile and put a hand on her head, ruffling up her hair. Delilah scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out, getting another laugh out of him afterwards.

"Do you need a guide to get to the classroom?" Tsuyu asked, addressing the both of them.

"That would be super helpful!" Delilah answered with a smile. Hiragi nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Uraraka joined in from a distance. She was just finishing up cleaning the small mess that was made from the brownie incident.

"It sounds like the majority of us ready to leave now. Why don't we all go together?" Midoriya suggested. They all agreed and headed off to the classroom after another couple of mintues.

The group approached the classroom, stopping just before the door was opened.

"Why don't the girls change in here first and then the guys can go after? We'll wait for you out front once we're done," Momo offered. Everybody seemed to be in agreement, and afterwards the girls stepped inside. They took a moment to make sure the blinds were pulled down over the windows so that there wouldn't be any peepers. However, that didn't stop some of them from trying. Mineta, Kirishima, and Kaminari were huddled shoulder to shoulder in a small group, discussing amongst themselves.

"…Just one simple peek would fill my dreams for weeks! What kind of style do you think they wear?" Mineta glanced between his two 'partners' awaiting their answers. Just as Kaminari was about to open his mouth, the crushing force of a hand slammed onto the back of his and Kirishima's head.

"Having a team meeting huh? Do fill me in on what we're discussing!" The protective voice of Hiragi growled as he spoke. His eyes had a red twinkle in them and his teeth seemed to turn razor sharp. The three of them yelped and quickly jumped into the air, the color leaving their bodies. Mineta was about to dash away but Hiragi caught the back of his shirt and pulled him closer, pressing his knuckles against either side of his head and grinding them against it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I was talking about their uh… their fighting styles! Yeah, that's it! Nothing wrong with that!" Mineta tried to weasel himself out of his situation, but was doing a horrible job. As he was still squirming, the door to the classroom opened, and three of the girls walked out, each of them in a skintight suit. Uraraka, Tsuyu, and to everybody's surprise, Delilah appeared into the hallway in their costumes. Delilah's was a darker green leotard that had slit near her chest. She wore light green tights with thigh high bright green boots that had a leaf pattern etched in near the top. She also had on long, fingerless gloves with a sheer pink fabric running along the sides

Hiragi's grip loosened as he stared at the all of the girls, completely taken off guard by costumes. Mineta slid out from his hold and quickly stood to his feet, his eyes much larger than normal and a trail of drool coming out of the side from his mouth.

"PRAISE BE UNTO THE CREATORS FOR THESE GLORIOUS OUTFITS!" He shouted soulfully with his hands raised into the air.

"AMEN!" There was a follow up behind him from Kirishima and Kaminari, appearing with their hands up as well. A quick series of multiple chops to the back of the head silenced their celebration, Hiragi included. Iida was the one delivering the punishment, knocking them all back to their senses.

"We're all finished! We'll be waiting for you out front when you're done!" Uraraka waved goodbye at them as they made their way outside. The rest of the girls were right behind them as they left, leaving the room empty for the guys to enter. It didn't take long for them to get changed and join the girls outside as well. Hiragi was lagging behind a little bit, still in the room as he adjusted to his costume. Still in his hands was a black with white trim track jacket that had a high rising collar, and a zipper running down the middle that would stop at the base of his neck. The inside of the jacket was made of a special material that would help absorb impacts, much like a flak jacket.

He had already changed into a unique pair of pants where one pant leg was black and ran all the way down, while the other leg was white and stopped just above his kneecap. Around his waist was a white belt that had a large spherical buckle in the center, the inside of it lightly glowing. Around his feet was a pair of specially designed cleat like boots. They had a mechanism that allowed him to extend long spikes from the heel and front end of the shoes to help keep him locked in place. Finally, he had a small black headband tied around his head that had a six petal flower in the center. Behind the symbol and tucked under the headband was a small, yellow dandelion.

Just as he was tossing on the jacket, he heard the sound of the door sliding open. He turned his head over his shoulder and locked eyes with Tsuyu.

"Ke…ro?" She croaked with a heavy blush. She brought her hands over her eyes and turned herself around with embarrassment.

"Ah! Tsuyu-chan! It's okay I'm dressed for the most part, just putting my shirt on is all," He called out to her, sliding his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. She slowly removed her hands and stepped back into the room, a slight hint of red still on her cheeks.

"Sorry… I thought that since the rest of the boys were outside the room would be empty…" She spoke softer than usual, clearly still flustered about what happened.

"No worries. What brings you back here? Did you forget something?" He started stretching his arms around; making sure that the costume wasn't too tight. She gradually inched her way farther into the classroom, her eyes scanning around as she did.

"Yeah, I think so. I have a small plastic bag I keep in here to store some specially designed bobby pins that I use for my hair. I don't know what Aizawa-sensei has planned so I thought I might want to put my hair up a little just in case." She moved over next to Hiragi so that she could get into her storage area. She collected a few pins out of the bag before putting it away.

"Kero?" She sounded confused as she tried to reach back and grab the bottom side of her hair, but was just barely out of reach. Her tongue kept poking out farther and farther as she kept struggling to grab on.

"Would you like some help?" Hiragi snickered, offering his hand out to take the pins. Still slightly blushing, she handed them to him. He placed most of them in his mouth and reached out to grab her hair, folding it upon itself a couple of times.

"Normally I don't have any issues, but with my suit on I don't have as much flexibility…" He chuckled again as he kept pushing her hair up.

"Ish about here okay?" He asked, stopping just above her shoulders. His voice was a little garbled because of the pins, but she still knew what he was saying. She nodded her head slightly in response. He removed the pins one by one and tied it into a makeshift bun.

"T-thank you Hiragi-kun…" She muttered, a red line crossing over her nose.

"Don't worry about it Tsuyu-chan. You learn this kind of stuff when you've got a sister whose hair used to go down to her feet," He replied with a smile, the two of them sharing a laugh afterwards.

"Call me Tsu!" She grinned widely at him, her finger resting against the corner of her mouth.

"Well then, Tsu-chan, we should get going before people start making up rumors."

"What do you mean? Why would people make up rumors?" She tilted her head and asked curiously. This time it was Hiragi who had a blush appear, quickly averting his eyes from hers.

"Y-you know…" He tossed his hand up behind his head, unsure of how to answer her question. She pondered the thought to herself as they walked out of the classroom. The walk back was silent, but it didn't feel awkward.

They eventually joined up with the rest of the class and got ready to head out. He could feel the questioning and curious stares coming from Mineta and the other two, but he did all he could to ignore them. Hiragi rejoined Delilah and the small group that was with her as they began their hike towards the training area.

As they arrived at the entrance to Ground Beta, Recovery Girl and Aizawa were awaiting them; a dry and full smile appearing across his face. He was internally happy to see that even though it was optional, everybody still showed up.

"Alright, listen up," He started to speak in his usual lower toned, tired sounding voice. He tucked one of his hands inside his pocket before continuing, "As I mentioned previously, we'll be doing a series of team building exercises, similar to the ones we did previously this year. Since we'll be having new students join us as we prepare to advance to our second semester, we teachers decided it would be ideal to have another round of sessions. Not only will it be good for you to learn what your new teammates can do, but it's a good chance to show off what you've already learned with your current class. There won't be any grades because technically the semester hasn't started yet, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take this seriously." He paused for a moment, scanning the eager eyes of all the students in front of him.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Iida shouted, his hand beaming into the air.

"Eh?" He raised his brow in response, acknowledging his question.

"What will we be doing?"

"I was just getting to that…" He muttered, looking over his shoulder. As he did, the gates to the training area began to open. "Today we'll be focusing on two on twos. The teams have already been premade, and swapping teammates won't be aloud. There will be two battles going on at once, one will be supervised by myself, and the other will be supervised by-"

"I AM HERE! Only slightly late because I may or may not have forgotten about this training session!" An annoyed expression came across Aizawa's face. Interrupting him and standing behind the gates to Ground Beta was a muscle form All Might. He was in his costume, but his dramatic entrance was only for a moment, quickly popping back into his skeletal figure.

"All Might!" Midoriya squeaked quietly to himself upon seeing his hero and now mentor. No matter how many times he saw him, he would always have the feeling of star struck.

"…As I'm sure you've figured out, All Might will be in charge of the other team. The objective is to capture your opponents and force them into submission. Recovery Girl is here on standby, so we are encouraging you to go all out as if it were a battle against villains. Moving right along then, our first two battles will be Midoriya/Uraraka against Mineta/Yaoyorozu, and Hiragi/Hanan against Bakugo/Todoroki."

Everybody's eyes widened at the pairings, exchanging glances with each other. Mineta was foaming at the mouth, his eyes turning into hearts as they were beating out of his eyes. Momo sighed heavily as she approached her partner, face palming herself as she did so. Bakugo though, was rather unpleased. Light explosions were coming from his palms as his eyes turned into vicious slants.

"What?! Why the hell do I have to work with this guy!" He roared, pointing his finger over at Todoroki. Delilah and Hiragi gave each other a high five, both of them with beaming smiles across their face. Uraraka and Midoriya had red lines across their noses as they approached each other.

"L-looks like we get to work together again," Midoriya mumbled, his hand tossed on the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, looks like it! Let's do our best!" She was filled with butterflies as she held her hands to her chest and gave him two thumbs up.

"First team, you're with All Might. Second team, you're with me. Everybody else can observe from the viewing station that's close by. Recovery Girl will show you the way." The students said their temporary goodbyes to each other as they parted ways, the fighters entering the battlefield and the others leaving with Recovery Girl.

Once the noncombatants were a fair distance away, Iida looked over his shoulder with a worried look on his face. He currently had his helmet off and held it as his side, his facial expression catching the attention of Tsuyu.

"What's wrong Iida-kun?" She probed, raising a finger up to the corner of her mouth.

"The way that the teams were divided up concern me. Sending the two newest students up against those that are at the top of the class… it seems a bit unfair," He responded. She took a moment to contemplate his reply, understanding where his concern was coming from.

"I'm sure that they have their reason for specifically picking our teammates. It could be just like last time, they partnered us with somebody they thought our quirks would work well with." Iida brought his hand to his chin, thinking about the possibilities.

"I'm sure that you're right… but what could the reason possibly be?" He became obsessed with figuring out the answer as they entered the viewing room, both teams being guided to their areas.

_*Tremble tremble tremble_* Delilah's legs were nervously shaking and banging together as they followed Aizawa to their starting point. Bakugo and Todoroki remained silent as they walked next to their opponents. Delilah's face was as stiff as her body, multiple sweat drops racing down her forehead. Her form was broken though when she felt a swift and light chop land on the back of her head.

"Relax," Hiragi told her softly. She turned her head around, her mouth wobbling like she was about to burst into tears.

"E-e-easy for you to say! Why do we have to go against the scary looking one?" She responded. Bakugo's ears twitched at her comment, turning his head to face her with his signature pissed off face.

"Who the hell are you calling scary flower-head?!" He barked back. Delilah squealed as she quickly hopped over to the other side of her brother, her legs still trembling as she hid herself behind his shoulder, her hands griping tightly onto his arm. Hiragi sighed, taking a moment to glance over to their soon to be enemies. Bakugo had his arms folded across his chest, mumbling something to himself, his eyes still slanted with anger. Todoroki was calmly walking with his hands in his pockets, his gaze focused out in front of him.

"Why don't you leave the 'scary one' to me then? Can you take on pretty boy?" He leaned over and whispered to her. She looked over his shoulder, peering over to Todoroki. As she looked at him, it felt like time was moving in slow motion. Her image of him sparkled and twinkled in her eyes, her face filling up and rising to a bright red. Hiragi sighed again, this time with a smile though.

"You're going to have to talk to other boys at some point, you know that right?" She let go of his arm and started pounding on it with repeated, light punches.

"S-s-shut up! I can talk to other boys!"

"Is that right Miss Delilah is me? Or was it Delilah I am?" He poked her cheek as he teased her. She puffed out the opposite side of her face where he was poking and smacked his hand away. She was getting ready to say something but was cut off before she could.

"We're here," Aizawa proclaimed, pausing all other conversations and returning everybody to a normal state. They were in the middle of a street, surrounded by tall buildings. The atmosphere was like they were walking downtown in a major area.

"Hiragi, Hanan, you two will be acting as the heroes in this exercise. Todoroki, Bakugo, you will be the villains. There is no hidden objective, only a thirty minute time limit. Your performance will be evaluated so you know what your strong areas are and where you can improve. Ultimately this will help you prepare for the hero exam in the coming semester. Any questions before we begin?" The silence that followed was their answer. Aizawa smiled before distancing the two teams apart. He looked to both sides of the field, letting the tension build for a moment. Finally, he shot his hand up into the air.

"Begin!" He quickly used the wraps around him to pull himself away from the crossfire that was about to ensue. He moved over to the far side of the street, placing himself atop a streetlamp.

"We should be careful about-" Todoroki had started to say, positioning himself in a fighting pose.

"I'll crush them!" Bakugo interrupted him, pushing himself forward by using explosive force from his hands. Hiragi shoulder slammed into Delilah, bumping her out of the way as Bakugo closed in on them. A wicked smile appeared across Hiragi's face as he planted the spikes from his shoes, preparing himself for the oncoming assault.

"Bring it on you wannabe!" Hiragi hollered back at him. Bakugo's fist crashed into Hiragi's gut, making his feet break through the ground. As he brought his fist back and attempted to deliver a follow up strike, a twinkle came from Hiragi's eye as he returned to his normal state. He reached over and grabbed onto Bakugo's arm before he could swing it, pulling him closer and smashing his head against his own. The head-butt made Bakugo flinch for a moment, long enough for Hiragi to raise up his foot and kick him in the gut, launching him backwards and tumbling across the ground. Hiragi dashed to the side away from Delilah and planted his feet again.

"Is that all you've got muscles?" He taunted, waving his hands for Bakugo to come at him again. Clenching his teeth, Bakugo rose to his feet and dashed once more, with even more momentum than last time.

"Wait!" Todoroki hollered out after him. His right foot slammed into the ground causing a path of ice to scurry across the ground. Bakugo grunted in anger as a wall of ice suddenly rose up in front of him, halting his progression. His feet clashed against the wall, bouncing him back towards Todoroki.

"What the hell?! Don't get in my way unless you want to be crushed too!" Bakugo threatened with a furiously clenched fist.

"Let me take him on. It's already been shown that physical attacks are basically absorbed by his quirk. Perhaps energy based ones such as mine are more effective." Bakugo scoffed and turned his attention towards his 'partner'. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he felt a rumble beneath his feet.

"Now Delilah!" Hiragi ordered. She nodded her head and pointed her finger over to where Bakugo was standing. There was a tremble in the earth for a split second, but then a large sunflower popped up beneath Bakugo's feet, launching him into the air. Todoroki jumped backwards, uncertain if the same fate awaited him. His eyes finally moved over to where the siblings were, examining their movements. He watched as Hiragi bent his knees and drew his fist back behind him. Then, the same thing happened to him as it did to Bakugo. Another large sunflower appeared and propelled him forward.

"If you don't want to act first, then we'll take it! I thought after all that talk, you'd be better than this!" Hiragi proclaimed as he soared through the sky. He leaned his body forward, putting all his momentum into his fist. Bakugo brought up his arms to guard against the incoming assault, but he was just a second too late. Hiragi's fist crashed into the underside of his jaw, knocking him backwards as he started to fall out of the sky. Delilah pointed and snapped her fingers at section of the road, causing a circular bed of flowers to appear, softly catching Hiragi as he fell back to the ground. Bakugo wasn't as fortunate though, crashing and leaving an indent in the street below.

He slowly picked himself back up out of the rut he created, his teeth fiercely clenched together. Angry growls escaped his mouth and a flurry of small explosions came out of his hands. Todoroki tried to warn Bakugo again, but it was too late. Bakugo blasted himself forward for a second time, revenge the only thing in his eyes. He dashed across the street, charging an explosion in his hand. Just as he was a few yards away from them, he felt his feet become snared and stuck in the ground. He looked downward, noticing a spiraling knot of grass grasping his feet and locking him in place. He attempted to blast his way free, but was unable to do so before Hiragi closed the distance. He raised his right knee and delivered a powerful blow to Bakugo's stomach, causing some spit to fly out of his mouth. The assault continued from there as Hiragi retracted his knee and spun himself around, roundhouse kicking Bakugo in the left side of his face. At this point the snares on his feet had been released, launching him backwards towards Todoroki. Trying to break some of the momentum, Todoroki created a slanted wall of ice to catch Bakugo. The explosive teen crashed into the wall, dropping to the ground for a moment before quickly rising back to his feet. There was a scuff on his cheek where he had been kicked, and a hint of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"You need to calm down. You've always been known for your rash behavior in combat, but this is becoming ridiculous. You're literally walking into their hands," Todoroki shouted at him.

"Eat shit icy-hot," He retorted while wiping his mouth. His voice had leveled out, becoming more collected than it had been. "_He's not wrong though. I shouldn't be walking into obvious traps_." He was snapped out of his thoughts as a scent came across his nose, causing him to raise his head back and sneeze violently. It was at this point he noticed an abundance of small, red flowers scattered across the area, hiding in the smallest of cracks and dirt piles.

"Oi," He hollered over to Todoroki. Todoroki let some of the tensions release from his shoulders upon hearing his change in voice. "In as big of a radius as you can, I want you to freeze the ground." Hearing his words Todoroki took a look around him. His eyes wandered for a few seconds before he finally realized what he was scheming. He took a second to raise his foot up but then violently stomped it back down. A pulse of ice coursed underneath the street, dropping the temperature of the ground significantly. As the temperature dropped, the plants in the area began to wither and decay. Hiragi and Delilah watched from a fair distance away, the smiles on their faces fading away as they realized that their strategy had been found out.

Eyes widened in the viewing room, observing the ongoing battle between the siblings and the top students.

"They're doing much better than I was expecting," Iida said, his eyes fixed onto the screen.

"I agree. Hiragi-kun is so cool! And Delilah-chan is just so cute!" Kaminari squealed from the left side of Iida.

"I thought I saw Todoroki stomp his foot down, but nothing happened. Did I miss something?" Tsuyu asked with a finger placed on her mouth.

"It seems they figured out part of their game plan," Recovery Girl piped up from her chair. The others curiously looked over to her, and then back to the screen. "You see here," she added as she pushed a button, zooming in on an area of the battlefield. This area in particular was covered with the same small flowers that Bakugo had seen earlier.

"Huh? It's just a bunch of flowers," Kaminari observed, one of his brows raised.

"Yes, but look closer. Do you notice the color?" Recover Girl pointed to the petals of one of the flowers on screen.

"They're all red… what does that mean?"

"Ah! Could they be producing a certain kind of pollen that affects those around them?" Iida spoke confidently, smacking his closed fist into the palm of his hand in an upright fashion.

"If that were true, wouldn't that run the risk of affecting them as well? Neither of them are wearing a mask, it would probably be too dangerous," Tsuyu replied.

"Hmm… that's true…" Iida brought his hand up under his chin, pondering the reasoning behind the flowers.

"It's all in the color younglings," Recover Girl spoke up again. "What they're using is a very advanced form of misdirection. Rather than redirecting just their eyes though, they're also redirecting their emotions, mainly targeting that reckless Bakugo." They each let out a gasp of understanding, switching their gaze back to the monitor. "Hiragi's cocky attitude and positioning on the battlefield is only to stimulate and provoke Bakugo's wild side. He's guiding his eyes to certain locations where the flowers are located. Mixing the red color in with the provoking actions, it's like he's waving a cape in front of a charging bull." The sudden realization came overflowing across the students faces upon hearing their words.

"I see… so then, Todoroki-kun is…?" Iida trailed off as he watched the flowers start to wilt and fade. A smile crossed Recovery Girl's face, appreciating the creativity of the sibling's strategy. She zoomed back out so that they had a full view of the battlefield, each of the students eagerly awaiting the next step of the battle.

Hiragi and Delilah looked at the area around them, wondering just how far the frozen effects would spread.

"Looks like our ground tactics have been found out," Hiragi chuckled light heartedly, stretching one arm up over his head. Delilah nerves started to get to her, her legs beginning to shake.

"W-what are we going to do now?" She asked with a wobbly voice.

"I have an idea… you remember operation flower power right?" He flashed a warm smile at her, calming some of her nerves. Ready to carry out their next play, they turned their attention back across the battlefield. They could see their opponent's mouths moving from where they were standing, but were unable to pick up on their conversation.

The silence ensued only for a moment, Bakugo and Todoroki eventually turning their focus off of each other and back to the siblings.

"I'll give you a signal when the plan is in motion. Until then, brace yourself, because here they come!" Hiragi warned, positioning his body in a fighting stance. They watched as Bakugo rose up his palm and started charging an explosion. He used his feet to blast himself forward and then swung his hand in the air, launching the bottled up power in his hand. The blasts skipped across the ground like rocks on a lake, creating a temporary field of smoke. The blast line was aimed at the siblings, causing them to separate from one another. They both hopped out of the way, but they could feel something shaking the ground as they moved. With a quick and trembling force, a massive wall of ice was erected down the smoke line, dividing the battlefield in half. A look of concern crossed both Delilah and Hiragi's face as they looked at the large wall. Once the smoke cleared completely, it was apparent that the battle had now turned into a one on one. Bakugo glanced down the way, staring at Delilah and on the other side Todoroki and Hiragi locked eyes with one another.

Todoroki had a burst of fire come out from the left side of his body, dashing towards his new opponent. Extending out his arm he shot a blast of fire towards him. The ball of flames crashed into the ground, Hiragi dodging out of the way. The assault continued though, multiple fireballs being thrown his direction. Todoroki cleverly used them to inch Hiragi closer and closer to the wall, eventually running out of space to dodge. Hiragi realized this just a little too late, his ankle twisting as he tried to quickly change direction but failed. The final fireball the Todoroki tossed was larger than the others and contained more energy. The flames connected with Hiragi, creating a large and fiery explosion.

Todoroki stood and waited for the smoke to clear, planning his next move out in his head. He was caught slightly off guard though by the sudden recovery and quick counter movements. A burst of speed carried him across the field and right into Todoroki's face. He was able to move his head out of the way before Hiragi's punch connected, distancing himself with a trail of ice under his feet to slide away. Hiragi placed his feet on the ground, taking a moment to brush some of the smoldering embers off of his costume.

Todoroki didn't let him rest for very long, switching to his right side he sent out a trail of ice from his foot, trying to capture Hiragi in a frozen prison. Hiragi jumped high into the air, narrowly avoiding the attack beneath him. A slight smile appeared in Todoroki's mouth as a spike emerged from the end of his ice trail, chasing after his opponent. The surprise attack worked, colliding into Hiragi's chest and sending him sideways, crashing back onto the ground. He rolled for a short distance before he spun and flipped himself back onto his feet. There was a tear in his uniform and a small trail of blood from where the attack had landed.

"Not bad," Hiragi offered a hint of praise, taking a couple of fingers and pressing on his wound, confirming that he was in fact bleeding. Todoroki scoffed in response, narrowing his eyes towards his opponent, not saying anything. "Your analysis and understanding of my quirk is quite impressive; I didn't expect you to catch on so quickly. However, you made one fatal mistake," Hiragi smirked, and then in an instant he closed the distance between them. A shockwave was emitted from where his feet left the ground. He got in Todoroki's face once again, his fist already pulled back behind him. He tried moving his body, but not even his reflexes could keep up with the sudden movement. His fist connected into Todoroki's face and sent him spiraling backwards. Even in the heat of the moment though, Todoroki was able to conjure up a curved wall of ice, using it to cushion his fall.

"I see," Todoroki muttered, wiping his cheek. "Even if the attack is energy based, if it ever turns into a physical impact, it still counts." He regained his posture, narrowing his gaze back across the field. His eyes met with Hiragi, who still hat that slanted smile across his face.

"You're starting to get it! It's easy to see why you're one of the top students of this class," Hiragi snickered.

"You're punch didn't hit as hard as I expected it to. I've been basing my decisions as if I was facing Midoriya-kun, but I think I now understand the difference between you. He fights while spreading his energy throughout every part of his body, every moment flowing together. Your fighting style focuses more on a singular part, turning your absorbed energy into a powerful punch, or using it to increase your speed by channeling it into your legs. It also only seems to last for a short duration, rather than a constant flow." Flames burst out of the side of his body and out of the palm of his hand, sending a wave of fire towards Hiragi. He didn't try to dodge it though; he remained in his place and expanded out his arms, welcoming the attack. Todoroki stopped his assault, his brows raised. Hiragi cracked his knuckles and swatted away the flames as they impacted him, the shoulders of his costume catching on fire for a moment before it was brushed away.

"You're under the impression that I have no resistance to energy based attacks, but that's not true. I will admit they're a little harder to deal with then straight physical ones, but not impossible," He admitted with a cocky attitude. Todoroki could feel the energy starting to swirl around Hiragi. Trying to take a precaution against whatever attack was about to come his way, he took a leap backwards and made a wall of ice in front of him. Hiragi dashed from his current position and over to Todoroki, crashing through the wall. As he came bursting through, Todoroki locked eyes with him, and he could see the lust for battle in his eyes. Hiragi landed in front of him and turned his body, aiming a kick towards his head. Todoroki coated his arm in ice and put it up to defend himself. The impact broke shards off of the ice and pushed Todoroki a fair distance across the ground. Hiragi continued the attack by aiming a punch towards his gut, but it was deflected yet again by a swift chop across the air. Todoroki used the counter to a small advantage and was able to smack the base of his palm into Hiragi's chest and force him backwards.

"Here I was thinking that if I could close the gap between us I'd have an easier time," Hiragi mentioned, his arms raised at his side in a fighting stance.

"It would do you well to not underestimate me," Todoroki replied with an icy stare. Just as they were about to start exchanging blows once again, a loud and powerful explosion erupted from the opposite side of the large ice wall. Both of their attention was diverted to the cloud of smoke that loomed over the top, and then to the multiple cracks that started to form in the center. They began to spider outwards, stretching all the way to the top and bottom. Eventually the ice that divided them began to crumble, merging the combatants back together again.

After the dust settled, off a ways in the distance Bakugo was standing with his arm extended out in front of him, small sparks still popping out of his palm. He had a cold expression on his face and his eyes remained unmoved from their fixation on the rubble that remained from the wall. Amongst the debris was a small, protective cocoon structure made of grass, vines and various flowers. The vines began to unravel themselves, revealing a small and fragile figure inside. Scratches and scuffs lined her arms and her body, her costume was torn in a few areas, and the flower that sat atop her head was now bent and dangling in front of her face.

"N… Nii-san… I'm sorry…" She muttered, turning her head towards her brother. Her eyes were wobbling, but she was fighting back the tears.

Hiragi stood as if he were frozen in time. His heart beat had reached his ears and his breathing had leveled out. He watched as Delilah dropped down to one knee, having to use her arms to keep herself upright. He moved his eyes from her back to Todoroki, who seemed to be equally distracted, and then finally over to Bakugo. At this time, Bakugo had been walking and made his way over to their side, leaving Delilah on the ground.

"Let's finish this," Bakugo declared with confidence, his hand held out in front of him with small explosions puffing out of his fingertips. With his emotions over taking him, Hiragi dashed away from Todoroki and began charging straight at Bakugo. A large cloud of dirt was kicked up when Hiragi leapt from his spot, making it hard for Todoroki to see for a moment. Bakugo charged at Hiragi as well, holding his fist behind him as he went. They both let out grunts of anger as they collided in the middle, both of their fists smacking against each other. The impact sent out a brief shockwave that could be felt in a large radius around them, even reaching back towards Todoroki. They exchanged a furry of continuous punches, each time their fists smashing together.

"Something wrong _Nii-san_?" Bakugo provoked in a mocking voice, continuing to match Hiragi blow for blow. With each strike, Hiragi could feel himself becoming slower and his fists becoming weaker. Bakugo, however, was going at a consistent pace. Hiragi took another swing, but this time his fist was caught by Bakugo, resting it in the palm of his hand. Hiragi's breaths were heavy and his eyes were shaking as he looked into Bakugo's eyes.

"I've finally got you figured out," He made a 'tsk' noise as he paused and puffed out his lips disapprovingly. "Here I thought I'd actually have a decent challenge, but you're just an insect beneath me like everybody else." Bakugo bent Hiragi's wrist backwards, stopping just before the breaking point. Hiragi let out a cry of pain, dropping down to his knees from the pressure. Bakugo released his grip on him and put his boot on his face, smashing him down into the ground.

"Your body can absorb and then release energy, but it can't do both at the same time. Looking at a glance, it seems like you can trade blow for blow without taking too much damage yourself, but that's because they're all spaced apart. If you collide the exerted force with an incoming force, they balance out and you end up eating the stamina cost." Bakugo twisted the heel of his boot on Hiragi's head, pushing it farther into the ground. Hiragi felt himself getting ready to pass out from the pressure.

"Bakugo!" Todoroki shouted from across the field. Bakugo raised his head to look at Todoroki, but then felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull. A large vine had whipped him, knocking him off balance. The brief opening was enough for Hiragi to shove Bakugo's foot off oh him, and stand up from the ground. Bakugo turned his head over his shoulder with an angry expression, his eyes looking over to the now standing Delilah. She had her fingers weakly pointed towards Bakugo, the vine that she used had retracted to her side. At this point Todoroki had moved forward, placing Hiragi between himself and Bakugo.

"Flower head…" Bakugo grunted, violently turning himself around and dashing towards her. Hiragi tried to quickly follow after him, but as he went to move he found that his feet were stuck in place. Todoroki had stealthily maneuvered a patch of ice over to where he was standing, forming a layer over his feet. Bakugo stopped his dash abruptly and turned himself around, his right foot slamming into the ground, creating a deep indent and raising up small puff of debris.

"_They set a trap…_" The realization ran through Hiragi's mind as he watched that crazed smile go across Bakugo's face. Bakugo blasted himself back to Hiragi his fist drawn back as far as it could go. Between the spikes in his shoes, and the ice over his feet, Hiragi was locked in place.

"You're too easy to read!" Bakugo grunted as he smashed his fist into his gut with a devastating amount of explosive force. Hiragi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the feeling started to leave his body. Blood flew out of the corner of his mouth, the ice on his feet starting to chip. After the initial impact was over, Todoroki encased Hiragi inside of an ice capsule, completely freezing him. Bakugo pulled his fist away and took a few steps backwards, shaking his hand back and forth. His teammate walked over towards him, taking a moment to glare over to where Delilah was standing.

"It's over, just surrender and don't waste my time," Bakugo demanded. He walked in her direction, popping his knuckles. Her legs wouldn't move, she could only stare blankly back into the oncoming eyes of Bakugo. She could see the frozen body of her brother out of the corner of her vision, but she was choosing to ignore it out of fear she might burst into tears. Todoroki waited behind him with his arms crossed, waiting to see what would happen. She lowered her head towards the ground and clenched her fists, a single tear strolling down her face.

"Can I really do nothing..?" She muttered to herself. Bakugo's footsteps were getting closer and closer. Bakugo stopped his movements though feeling a change in the atmosphere. Delilah rose her head back up and made eye contact with him, a narrowed and focused look on her face. She moved her right hand up to the flower on her head and gently plucked one of the six petals, embracing its small shape into her hand.

After a brief delay she tossed the petal in the direction of Bakugo. It flew through the air like a kunai, spinning and slicing its way to its target. It was so small and fast moving that it was hard for him to track. Delilah pointed her finger towards the petal and with a quick snap, it exploded into hundreds of even smaller petals. The barrage was just about to cut into Bakugo when a sudden gust of flames cut them off of their path. Bakugo turned to Todoroki with a disapproving look, but he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"It's no use girl, your quirk simply can't stand up to mine. I counter you in every way," Todoroki spoke bluntly, but Delilah remained calm.

"I… I have to try!" She squeaked back. Her voice was quiet and small, but it was filled with determination. Todoroki scoffed and raised his left hand, sending out another blast of fire. Delilah popped a seed out of her sleeve and snapped her fingers. A small shield of flowers appeared in front of her, absorbing the blast before falling to the ground. What took Todoroki by surprise though, was that they didn't burst into flames. They fell to the ground in their natural and flourishing color.

"…They're a peculiar crossbreed of flowers," She stated, noticing where his attention was. "A special type that I've created to resist against multiple elements." He stood in surprise for a moment before readying another attack.

"Enough! I'm sick of this! Die!" Bakugo intervened, getting ready to charge at her. His advances were halted though as the sound of cracking ice came from behind him. Everybody turned their attention to the frozen cage that Hiragi was in, noticing that his belt was glowing and swirling with energy. The cracks became more and more prominent, and eventually, Hiragi broke free. His feet were in raised into the air for a second before being slammed into the ground, cracking the street. He bent his knees and brought his arm back behind him.

"It's… not over yet…" Hiragi's voice was strained, making it obvious that he was at his limit. His feet blasted off the ground as he dashed past Todoroki and over towards Bakugo. He tried to pull his arms up and block, but Hiragi's attack had already been made. "This… is for… MY SISTER!" He screamed as his fist went right through the gap in Bakugo's block. It connected into Bakugo's gut, reciprocating the feeling that he had received earlier. Bakugo was lifted off of his feet and sent flying backwards. His body spiraled through the air, stopping only when he collided into the side of a building. Glass shattered from the windows, and a massive hole that matched his body was indented into the wall. Bakugo's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a moment upon impact, his entire body becoming numb.

He stayed stuck to the wall for a few seconds before he peeled away and began falling to the ground. He bounced upon contact with the dirt, his body lying face down and currently motionless.

Hiragi stood with his body hunched over, just as he was when he sent Bakugo flying. His eyes sluggishly moved over to Delilah, giving her as big of a smile as he could muster while holding his arm up just above his stomach and extending his thumb out to her. His energy had now drained completely and his legs collapsed from under him, causing him to fall forward and plant face first into the ground. He no longer had the power to move his body at the moment, and had fallen unconscious.

Delilah stood wide eyed for a moment, but she soon collected herself. She glanced towards Todoroki, a small smile appearing in the corner of her mouth. Before she could do anything, Todoroki raised his right foot slightly off the ground.

"I'll admit, the both of you far exceeded my expectations," He spoke with sincerity, much different than his previous tones.

"Having expectations only set's you up for disappointment," Delilah replied confidently. Todoroki felt a soft smile cross his lips as he planted his foot back down, a trail of ice forming. Just as he did, Delilah snapped her fingers. His eyes widened in surprise as a burst of vines came from the base of his shoe, tangling around and ensnaring him. The timing was perfect on her command as the ice that shot out from underneath Todoroki ended up getting caught on the vines as well, trapping him in a separate layer of ice.

"How did..? When did you..?" He found himself fumbling over his words, unsure of how he ended up in this predicament. Delilah grinned once again, glancing over at Hiragi who was still lying on the ground.

"It was back when he gave me a thumbs up… it was a sign of reassurance of course, but he had his thumb bent backwards and pointing towards his head," She paused and walked over towards the trapped Todoroki. "He was showing me that the flower he had tucked behind his headband was gone. It's a strategy we had intended to use earlier, but we ended up getting split apart because of that giant wall of ice you created." Todoroki looked to Hiragi and then back to her, slowly putting the pieces together.

"I see… so at some point or another, that flower ended up attached to my clothes, and from there you were able to manipulate it into sprouting vines that would ultimately lead to my capture."

"Mhmm! It's a little bit more complicated than that though. I had to wait for just the right opportunity, otherwise through a combination of your quirk you'd be able to break free. Sprouting the vines from your feet makes sure that they get covered in ice, which is important because that's what's actually trapping you. The vines that are tied around you are made of the same fire resistant material that I used earlier."

"And unable to burn through the vines, I can't melt the ice…" Todoroki lowered his head and examined himself, actually impressed by the effort and thought put into his capture. "The two of you did well to come this far. There is one thing though that seems to have slipped your mind." He locked his eyes onto Delilah's, his facial expression remaining bland and emotionless. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion.

"Slipped my mind..?"

"The victory conditions of this exercise are to capture your opponents and force them into submission. As you can see, I am unable to move, but yet the battle hasn't been called off." The gears finally clicked in her head as she quickly went to turn herself around. She only got as far as turning her head when she felt the force of two hands slamming and grabbing onto the side of her face.

Bakugo stood behind her; his breaths were heavy and his eyes were staring daggers directly into hers. Each of his fingers was spaced evenly apart as he squeezed lightly on her head, small sparks flying from his fingertips.

"Checkmate," He growled in a very low toned voice. Delilah reluctantly closed her eyes and held up her hands in surrender. Afterwards Aizawa had appeared next to them, using his wraps to swing himself across the battlefield and over to where they were at.

"The training is finished, Bakugo and Todoroki are the winners," Aizawa stated with his hands tucked into his pockets. At his mention of victory, Bakugo released his hold on Delilah. He turned his body away from them and started walking away, making a 'tsk' sound as he did so. Delilah stood with water filled eyes for a moment before quickly turning and running over to Hiragi. She knelt down next to him and turned him so that he was face up. He had briefly woken up, his eyes were open and a smile was across his face as he looked at her.

"Heh… tough loss huh?" He attempted to laugh but ended up sending himself into a coughing fit and falling unconscious once again. No longer concentrating on her quirk, the vines that were wrapped around Todoroki withered away. The ice that remained was easy enough to melt afterwards. He spent a second loosening up his muscles before walking over to the two siblings. Delilah was struggling to pull Hiragi to his feet since he was practically dead weight right now.

"After witnessing your determination and recklessness first hand…" He stopped and bent his knees, tossing Hiragi's arm over his shoulder to help carry him. "…It's easy to say that the both of you will fit right in." His face turned soft as he smiled towards her. Aizawa took a few steps towards them, taking a second to look them over and scan for injuries.

"You should bring him to Recovery girl. It doesn't appear that he sustained any major wounds, just a lack of energy so he should be back to normal after a quick rest. If either of you need treatment make sure you get checked out as well. When you get back please tell Tokoyami, Shoji, Jiro, and Kirishima to report to Ground Beta. That is all." He dismissed them from the field with a wave of his hand, pulling out a notebook afterwards and scribbling down some notes.

With Todoroki's help, Delilah was able to successfully carry Hiragi out of the training area and back to where Recovery girl and the rest of the class were stationed. On the way back they met up with the other group that had just finished their battle as well.

"Ah! Delilah-chan!" Uraraka waved, inviting her and the others to join them.

"Huh? Where's Kaachan?" Midoriya questioned, noticing that he wasn't with them.

"He took off pretty immediately after the battle was over. I'm not sure where he went," Todoroki answered. Midoriya's, as well as the others, attention was soon shifted to the unconscious Hiragi.

"Is he okay?" Momo jumped in, panic in voice. Delilah dismissed their concerns with a wave of her hand.

"He'll be alright. He ended up using too much energy and wore himself out," She answered. They all took a sigh of relief, worried that maybe Bakugo had gone overboard.

"The real question is are you hurt anywhere sweet princess?!" Mineta leapt over to her side, quickly bouncing around her and examining every part of her body. "Ahh I think I see a scratch on the inside of your thigh…" He made squeezing motions with his hands as he approached her. His advances were quickly halted by a swift kick to the head, punting him a good twenty yards or so.

"Not… today… gremlin…" Hiragi chuckled weakly, placing his foot back down on the ground after delivering the kick. He slowly removed his arms from around Delilah and Todoroki, taking a second to catch his breath and stand by himself.

"Don't overdo it!" Delilah scolded him, quickly leaning in to catch him as he was about to drop to a knee. He smiled and pushed her hand away, regaining his composure.

"I'll be okay. I should be able to walk by myself." He did a couple of stretches before actually taking a few steps. Delilah didn't fight him, but she did look disapprovingly in his direction.

"How did it go for you guys? May I ask who won?" Momo asked, pulling everybody's attention back together.

"Todoroki-kun and Bakugo-kun bested us this round, but we'll definitely get them next time!" Hiragi replied with confidence, pumping his fist out in front of him.

"It was a closer battle than I would have liked it to be. If our victory were to be measured, we came out ahead by only a few inches," Todoroki chimed in.

"How about you guys?" Delilah asked in return. Momo hid her face with her hand as Uraraka and Midoriya let out an awkward chuckle.

"Deku-kun and I pulled out the victory! But… well… Momo-chan's partner was having a difficult time focusing…" A blush line appeared over her face as she spoke.

"…He ended up suffering from a massive nosebleed when I used my creation quirk and then passed out…" She admitted with embarrassment. Delilah became flustered as she started to picture the scene; meanwhile Hiragi had to restrain himself from laughing. "ANYWAYS!" She hollered, straightening everybody back out. "We should get going; we still need to send the next group to the training ground." She turned herself around and started to walk away, the rest of the group following right behind her. Midoriya positioned himself next to Hiragi as they moved, an eager look on his face and notebook in hand.

"Uhm… Hiragi-kun! Would you please be willing to answer a few questions I have about your quirk!" He requested nervously. Hiragi smiled and nodded his head. Midoriya began to fire off question after question, quickly scribbling down his notes and mumbling to himself.

While her brother was distracted by a barrage of questions, Delilah found herself walking in the back of the group. She was spaced out and absorbing the scenery, still adjusting to her new life at UA.

"The way that the two of you fight together is rather impressive," Todoroki mentioned, breaking her out of her daze.

"Huh?" She titled her head, not fully hearing what he had said.

"Your synchronization with Hiragi-kun, it's impressive," He repeated himself. Her face turned a slight hint of red, unsure of how to return the praise.

"T-thank you! It's only natural though, we are siblings after all!" She beamed an awkward smile at him.

"Speaking of that… forgive me if I'm prying, but I couldn't help but notice that the two of you don't share a family name." Delilah's footsteps slowed and her eyes were averted to the ground for a moment.

"It's… well… technically he's my adoptive brother, but we've been raised together since we were infants. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but it's not really my story to share…" She gripped onto one of her arms, looking to the side with a sad expression.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. That was a rather personal question. That does enhance my compliment even further though, knowing that he's not related to you by blood. You see, I too have siblings. A sister and two brothers, but none of us have ever connected like you two have. I was simply amazed by your teamwork is all," He paused as he felt a slight shade of red come upon his cheeks. His eyes bounced around quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with her. "And now I'm rambling…" He let out a sigh. The situation caused Delilah to let out a cute giggle; she had to bring one of her hands up to her mouth to stop herself.

"Normally It's me who can't control themselves… it's nice being on the other side for once," She smiled at him before she picked up her pace, happily skipping back up next to her brother. Todoroki was left walking by himself, but he didn't mind. Unknowingly to him, he had a large grin stretching across his face.

"Making friends are we?" Hiragi teased, messing her hair up slightly with his hand.

"S-shut up! You're the one that told me I needed to talk to boys!" She whispered angrily back at him. Hiragi glanced over his shoulder and met eyes with Todoroki, noticing the smile he had on his face. It quickly disappeared though once he noticed Hiragi's stare, and he adverted his eyes off to the side to break eye contact. Hiragi looked back over to Delilah with a smirk on his face. Her face lit up bright red, knowing exactly what was crossing his mind. Midoriya came to her rescue though, pulling Hiragi's attention back to his questions.

They eventually made it back to the viewing area, and sent the next round of combatants to their respective training grounds. Hiragi and Delilah got themselves patched up by Recovery girl, all the while getting praise from their classmates. Most of them impressed that they did so well against the top students.

Hours passed as they watched the rest of the battles from their classmates, taking mental and physical notes about their quirks and abilities. Once the final battle was finished they were dismissed back to their dorm.

Upon opening the front door, they were met with another new face. It was girl who had long, violet colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a pink bow holding it together. She was dressed in the academy uniform and a pair of thigh high black socks. A pair of thin framed black glasses rested upon her nose, and her luggage dangled from her hands. Her soft aquatic blue eyes looked back at the large student body that had entered the dorm. With a quick and stern bow, she introduced herself to them. Her voice was light, but very well spoken and filled with elegance.

"You all must be my new classmates. My name is Kiku! I look forward to our classes together!"


End file.
